


The Secrets We Keep

by keithy_kat_kogane



Series: Klance One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), I wrote this a while ago, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is a furry (jk), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pidge knew it though, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithy_kat_kogane/pseuds/keithy_kat_kogane
Summary: After a grueling battle with the Galra, Keith slipped past the other paladins as they went to reconvene in the main room. Lance had noticed Keith was acting squirrely both before and after the mission...He went to go check on his "teammate" thinking nothing of it, concerned and worried for him. Lance just wanted to be there for his boyfriend (not that anyone needed to know that though).Now look where that got him...





	The Secrets We Keep

As per usual, after one of the most drawn out battles they've had with the Galra, the group of paladins were in the dining room stuffing their faces with Hunks gourmet cooking. Lance had finished pretty quickly and was re-describing the battle from his point of view.

"... And then I was like WHAM! PEW PEW!!!! I got the drop on that one sentry and blasted his wire-y brains out!" Lance shouted excitedly, making finger guns and aiming at his friends.

"Hunk and I totally just destroyed that Galra cruiser afterwords too! HUNK YOU RAMMED INTO THE ION CANNON!!!! Knocking it out of alignment saved my ass!-- er, butt." Pidge exclaimed.

"N-Nah... It's not that big of a deal," Hunk began to blush profusely, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shiro gave the green paladin a pointed look and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Pidge, watch your language!"

Then as Lance was coming to a close of re-telling his dramatic story, he felt like something was missing... "Well, anyway, Oh and Keith! Don't get me started-!" he tried to fake distaste and jealously just from speaking his name, but there was a fond look in his eyes.

"Lance, why don't you go check on him? I was just about to see if he was ok, He kinda' ran off to his room after the battle." Shiro said.

"O-oh. I can do that. He's probably brooding in his room listening to emo music." Lance begins to imitate Keith, by messing up his hair and makes an exaggerated frown, he could barely keep a straight face. "mY NaMe iS KEitH aND i'M sOoOoOooO eMo!" he mocked, making the other Paladins laugh.

"That's what I said!" Pidge declared while in the midst of snorting, then shook Hunks arm roughly as they both were chuckling.

Lance then took this as a chance to sneak off and make his way to Keith's room, bidding his friends a short farewell. Little did the rest of the crew know, that he and Keith had recently confessed their feelings for each other. Not even Pidge could get dirt on them. They continued to bicker and tease each other when around the others, attempting to keep their relationship a secret and give the others the illusion that they were still rivals.

Knocking on the Red Paladins door, Lance tapped his foot to a song he had stuck in his racing head. Concern growing when Keith doesn't answer for the next minute, Lance speaks, anxiously he says, "Hey buddy? Are you ok? Keith? Dude? My man?" lowering his voice and checking his surroundings, he whispers, "Babe, it's me, Lance. Are you alright?"

At this, he heard a low groan and the door opened revealing a blanketed figure, who proceeded to stumble and crawl back into bed. Shutting the door behind himself, Lance went to inspect Keith. Looking around his boyfriend's room, He saw that it was littered with pillows and blankets. Upon further inspection, he saw that some of his sheets were around Keith's bed. A small Keith-sized lump was wriggling around and... mewing? in what seems to be some sort of quickly thrown together nest.

"Keith?" Lance said poking the lump, "I just came to check on you, babe. You feeling okay?" At the slightest touch, Keith groaned and arched his back slightly, almost sensually.

"L-Lance... I need help..." Keith's voice was breathless as he stuttered out the soft plea.

Rolling the lump over Lance was graced with a half-naked, sweating and purple Keith... Woah... now that is sexy! Lance thought.

Being the obnoxious jerk he was, Lance couldn't keep his mouth shut for the life of him and wolf-whistled, "Damn, Keith... We all knew you were uh, Galra, but... Holy shit you look sexy~!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"Lance! P-please just... shut up... I think I'm in a sort of heat... AHHHHh~" Keith moaned drew out with a loud moan, sitting up just enough to grab at Lance's jacket and the sound, unfortunately, went straight to Lance's crotch.

"Woah Woah Woah... hold your horses' cowboy. What do you mean heat? Like when cats get all-- y'know -- ...horny and stuff?" Lance lowered his voice and his brows furrowed with concern, gripping Keiths shoulders back.

Covering his mouth, Keith muffled a reply, "Hah~ I guess... M-maybe," cut off by another low moan, Lance saw that this was gonna be a long night if what he thinks about how exactly he could help Keith.

Keith grunted and continued to speak, "I-It might be because I'm part Galra... Lance, I know this is gonna sound weird--..." groaning with a very suggestive undertone, he was interrupted again but tried to speak, "Mmm, L-Lance~! I need you so f-fucking bad~!" he screamed.

Caught off guard, Lance's cheeks decided to finally start darkening in color and felt his jeans tighten at a gradual but quick pace. He looked down at his boyfriend and became extremely flustered at the thought of what Keith was insinuating.

"Baby, Are you sure? Isn't this your first time?" Lance tried to confirm, being gentle as he reached up to thumb Keiths blushing cheeks.

"L-Lance for fuck's sake... Mmmm~ C-Can't take it anymore~!" Keith continued to wriggle and removed the sheets that kept away what Lance has been impatiently waiting to see; So Lance didn't need to be told twice.

Lance quickly disrobed himself with a smug smile creeping up his features, revealing his lean and highlighted body to Keith. Keith really couldn't hold back any sounds, his cock hard and making a mess with his leaking pre-cum from before; Lance felt a major boost in confidence from the nonverbal praise...

The clearly aroused blue paladin attacked his partner's lips with a fiery passion, biting the boys lower lip asking for entrance as he leaned over him. The red paladin, however, he found to be very vocal in bed, moaning out loud and causing the sound to reverberate off the walls. Thank god the walls are sound-proof or I wouldn't hear the end of it from the rest of the team.

The two young men, caught up in the limbs of one another, began grinding and rutting against each other in a fight for dominance; However, Lance emerged triumphantly. He then quickly darted his tongue into Keiths awaiting mouth and explored the depths of it hungrily, like an animal devouring its prey.

Keith's patience was thinning quickly, shown by how he gripped his arousal for the third time that day and jerked himself off. However, Lance didn't want him to do any of the work, so he grabbed for his wrists and snatched a pair of those funky space cuffs (he kept the ones from that one mission) and attached them to the headboard of the bed along with Keith's hands.

"L-Lance! Please!" Keith squirmed and the friction was getting too annoying for Lance.

Lance quickly removed his boxers to expose his length and grasps Keith's skillfully. He begins to pump his hand slowly, at a painful pace. Keith whined with need, loudly, tugging his arms against the rather uncomfortable, last-minute bondage.

"Oh ho?~ needy are we?" Lance smirks into the kiss and leaves a trail of love bites leading down to Keith's collarbone. He nibbled and kissed down his sharp lines and chiseled edges, leaving a trail of destruction down his body as he makes it to Keith's member, never breaking eye contact.

Keith's light purple skin was tinted with a pink flush and his fluffy ears were pressed down against his head. The poor boy under him was mewling sadly and looked like he was on the verge of tears from how hard his dick was throbbing, crying out for a much-needed release. He would not and could not stop writhing underneath the tanned boy with the ocean blue eyes watching him.

Loving the way he whines, Lance slowly licked up Keith's length and sucked on the head with a soft moan around it, then popped off of his hard want when Keith meowed out in pleasure.

"You like that, kitten?" Lance teased.

"Yes Daddy~!" whimpered Keith, completely at his mercy and pleading silently with his eyes.

Startled by the new and rather sudden nickname, Lance blushed a bright red, however, this gave him renewed confidence. Taking Keith in all the way, he began to pick up the pace, swirling his tongue masterfully around his shaft. Keith purred in delight and wished he could run his fingers through Lances chestnut hair.

After a good several minutes, Keith began thrusting into Lance's mouth, making him choke and pull off with a string of saliva connecting between the two.

"L-Lance AHhh~ I can't take it a-anymore!!!! Please!!!" Keith yowled loudly.

"I wanna hear you beg..." Lance growled sensually.

"O-Oh god-... I-I want it, I want y-you so bad, Lance~... I need you, Daddy~!" he whimpered, nearly screaming and the tears he was holding back finally began to fall down his flushed cheeks, squirming harder under Lance, begging for release.

"Elaborate, princess," he said in a low and husky voice.

"I-I want you to--! F-fill me with your dick!" Keith moaned and sobbed at how much it hurts, making Lance hurry up with the foreplay.

"Here we go, kitten~...." Lance says lining himself up with Keith's unusually slick opening. Lube..? No, slick...but.. it must be a Galra thing... He thrust his whole member into Keith without warning, bringing him to scream in both pain and pleasure from the sudden stretch of his ass.

"Nghhh~ L-Lance...!" Keith mews out lewdly with pleasure, "P-please fuck me... hard~!" He arched his back and tried to roll his hips up against Lance, who was also trying to adjust to the new wet, tight heat.

Lance complied eagerly, pulling out nearly all the way. He couldn't help but quickly thrust in at a brutal pace, already abusing Keith's virgin hole. Wanting to further please the mewling boy under him, he lifted his legs over his shoulders, biting down hard on his neck. "You like this babe~?" Lance whispered in a low and husky voice into the red paladin's ear. All Keith could do was yowl in delight, repeating Lance's name, again and again like a prayer.

Thrusting harder, faster, feeling his own climax, Lance began to moan louder. He then shifted the angle in which he pounded into Keith, hitting his spot head on and having the already demolished boy unravel beneath him even more, making him the loudest he's ever been.

"K-Keith, I'm about to cum," Lance breathed out

Keith replied with a quickly tiring voice, "I-I am too Nnghhh~!"

Hearing this, Lance began to pump Keith's cock in time with his thrusts, effectively making Keith oversensitive body almost violently convulse with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

Abruptly, they both released at the same time; Keith had painted his own chest with a plethora of white ribbon while Lance filled him hard and deep against his prostate. Lance groaned loudly while Keith collapsed and yelped, feeling the sweet, warm fluid running through him.

SMUT END, I doubt any of you were good children and skipped it lol

Both boys lied down next to each other. Lance was the first to speak.

"I hoped this helped~" He spoke softly, spooning Keith and not pulling out just yet. Huffing, Keith replied, "You know we're going to have to do this again, right?" he replied, referring to his heat.

"W-what? When?!? I can't keep going after today..." Lance complained. He slumped against Keith's back in defeat and nuzzled the back of his neck and into his soft hair.

"It's called a heat for a reason, Lance" he whispered, wiggling back closer to Lance and trying to cuddle him even closer.

Apparently, Lance was wrong. The walls weren't soundproof, and Pidge was recording the whoooooole thing (only the sound) and was laughing hard, well more like snorting. Shiro was mortified at the thought of his little brother getting fucked out of his mind, and pinched the bridge of his nose. His face was pink and highlighted his already prominent scar.

Allura and Coran were confused, and Hunk was crying, from either tears of happiness for his best friend, or just so confused it was the only emotion he knew how to react with.

Continuing to snicker, Pidge finally said, "I knew they were screwing each other!"

Everyone looked at Pidge shocked and Shiro scolded her, "PIDGE! One, That is their business, two, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US???"

"What happened to it being their business..." Pidge mumbled and crossed her arms.

Allura spoke up and said very casually, "Oh, Keith must be going through his first heat. They'll definitely need some time alone for a while." She said it so matter of factly as if it were the most common knowledge in the universe.

Everyone then turned to Allura, with the same look of shock, except for Coran. (he already knew this)

"What? It's not uncommon for Galra to go into heat when they find their mate." she acknowledged. "And if I'm not wrong, the red paladin is of age on earth, correct?"

"Allura is correct, Keith is 18 decaphobes and he would've released pheromones that att-" cut off by screaming paladins, he looked offended...

Shiro pipes up, shushing the others and says, "Well, we might as well leave them to..." He gestures vaguely in the direction of the door and continues, "That..."

After being told to file out, Hunk and Pidge ran off to the kitchen, whilst Coran and Allura went off to do some castle maintenance. Shiro turned to go into the training room, to forget about what he had just witnessed...


End file.
